


She Remembers Laugher

by RachelCastro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is Rey's father, Mara Jade!, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Skywalker, Sad with a Happy Ending, Small mention of Young Jedi Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelCastro/pseuds/RachelCastro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Rey knew that Kylo Ren was right.<br/>She did see Han Solo as some sort of father figure, but he wasn't and could never be the handsome blonde man in her dreams.<br/>The man she somehow knew was her father.</p><p>AKA that AU where Luke is actually Rey's father and Mara Jade is her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Remembers Laugher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Rachel here! I wrote this just as soon as the Force Awakens came out, absolutely convinced that Luke was Rey's father. (We all saw how that turned out) and so now it's just a small AU of Luke and Mara Jade as Rey's parents.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
She remembers laughter. 

Rey remembers smiles, laughter, and a feeling of never ending joy. 

She remembers her mother. Or at least the saint of a women she assumes is her mother. Her mother who had long, red hair, and shimmering pale skin. Her mother with the black gloves that she never took off. Her mother with gentle brown eyes and an angelic voice, who sang lullabies to her daughter and husband every night.

Rey also remembers her father. Her father. The handsome man with bleached blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. The man who would walk around with dark circles in his eyes because of the huge weight he had been forced to carry on his shoulders. The brave man who at night would whisper promises and apologies to his wife and daughter.

Rey remembers a temple.

A large, beautiful temple that was practically her home. There she would sit on her mothers lap, giggling as her father made sarcastic comments while cooking.

 _"Your mother once set the kitchen on fire, darling'_  He would say with a glint of mischief in his eyes. _'It's the only reason I learned how to cook. To prevent us all from becoming one with the Force a little too early. Thanks to_ _Mara's terrible cooking.'_  

Mara Jade. She was pretty sure that was her mother's name. 

Her father's name... Rey could never remember.

What she did recall was what usually happened after her father made fun of her mother's cooking, little Rey would erupt into giggles as her mother playfully hit her father. They loved each other. She was a hundred percent sure of it. And they loved her too. Rey knows this because she can still hear her parents telling her that she was destined for greatness.

She was so sure that they would come back for her. After all those promises of never leaving her alone they wouldn't possibly leave her on this desert planet forever. Right? Or at least that was what she thought for the next ten years.

Until she met new, wonderful people. Until she met Finn.

Finn was unlike any person she had ever met. He was sweet, childish, and willing to do anything to protect his friends. He was brave, too. Brave enough to face Kylo Ren, and brave enough to survive an injury from a lightsaber, and brave enough to come back for her. And she was forever grateful. 

Rey admired General Leia Organa Solo. The strong women wouldn't take 'no' for an answer and walked with her shoulders held high. She was everything that Rey wanted to be when she got older. Confident, wise, and feisty. And her husband Han Solo was fun to be around. He was witty, sarcastic, and he cared. He cared for his wife, he cared for Chewbacca, and he cared for Rey and Finn. He cared enough to face his son. His horrible, traitorous son. 

She would never be able to imagine the pain that man must have felt to know that it was his son who ended his life. To know it was his own son who would stop him from being able to kiss his wife and fly the Millennium Falcon across the endless stars. And in the end, Rey knew that Kylo Ren was right. She did see Han as some sort of father figure, but he wasn't and could never be the handsome blonde man in her dreams.

The man she somehow knew was her father.

And then there she stood. On this far away planet, standing in front of the last Jedi with a lightsaber in her hand. Luke Skywalker's lightsaber. Luke Skywalker who looked like he had went through hell and back. Luke Skywalker who looked at her with disbelief. Luke Skywalker who had blue eyes.

Beautiful blue eyes.

Like the man in her dreams.

And that's when it hit her. That's when she knew. And she didn't think, she didn't stop to wonder 'What the kriff am I doing?' She just ran. Rey ran towards the man she dreamed about day and night for what felt like centuries. And when she felt him embrace her just as tightly and whisper the same promises and apologies as the man in her dreams. That's when she knew for certain that she had found her father.

It all came flashing back to her right then and there. The screams of her fellow Jedi in training being slaughtered by a deadly but familiar blue lightsaber. Her mother laying limp on the the ground. Her eyes once full of beauty and courage. Lifeless. The tears staining her father- Luke's blue eyes as he held a young, trembling Rey in his arms whispering, 'I'm sorry,' over and over....

What happened after that was history.

And maybe she sobbed, maybe she screamed. She wouldn't know because this... this was the happiest day of her life. For she remembered. 

Rey Skywalker, remembered a time when everything was perfect.


End file.
